You'e The Only One Who Makes Me Smile
by EdenLeighanne163
Summary: After seeing what could potentially happen in Glee 4.8 with the Bram Kiss I thought I'd put my own ideas into it so here it is. Hope you like it :)


**So I guess most of you have seen the promo for next week's episode? Well when I watched the Bram Kiss I knew I had to make my own version of what happens. Brittana is endgame after all :) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee so none of the characters are mine but I made up the plot :)**

**Please review And Tell me your thoughts on it. Not the most amazing story in the world but tell me your thoughts anyway! **

* * *

So it was now time for Glee but Sam and Brittany were nowhere to be seen. It was weird as Brittany had been coming on time so that she was able to see me. We always talked to make sure we were up to date on each other's lives as we were best friends after all as well as being on a break. I told Finn I would go and find them and I left the choir room to do just that. The hallway was clear at the moment as everyone was in class seeing as it was after 3. I had really missed Brittany. Was that even allowed since I'm the one who broke it off? No idea but when did I ever listen to the rules of relationships or whatever.

I walked down to Brittany's locker thinking that they would be there and maybe Britt had forgotten her locker combination again. I told her to write it down on her hand everyday but she didn't want ink on her hand apparently and writing it down wasn't going to work as she would forget where she wrote it. I turned the corner and there was Sam and Brittany talking. I smiled seeing her smile on her face. Even if it was Sam making her smile, I still loved it. I listened to what they were talking about.

"You like me?"

Woah hold up. Sam likes my girl Brittany? Damn I need to stop doing that as she isn't mine anymore but in my heart she was still mine so that is my excuse. I'm not really sirprised seeing as Sam has been the e there for her and supporting her when I have been away at college but it still hurt hearing her ask that.

"Yeah I do. I know that Santana is here and everything and you are probably after her still but I really like you Britt." Sam confessed which definitely pissed my heart to hear and it did piss me off a little. "You are special, beautiful, amazing and you have the craziest ideas but they are just genius!"

I saw Brittany smile at the confession and what he did say was all true so I can't blame him really.

"You're the only person who makes me smile."

My heart dropped when I heard that. How can he be the only person who makes her smile when I'm around? She's smiled at me so many times whilst I've been here. Is she ust pretending to smile around me or something? Impossible I know when she is fake smiling and he only does it when she is upset or pretends to be okay. God did I really want to hear the rest of this? Fuck it I want to see where this leads. I saw Sam's eyes light up at that statement.

"What about Santana?" He asked. Yeah what about me?

"Well yeah apart from Santana and Lord Tubbington. She makes me smile when she visits so then she is top of the list, then you do when she is away at college which moves you to the top then Lord Tubbington does at home then he is at the top."

My smile grew when I heard her say that. At least it wasn't just him that makes her smile then so I could relax a bit. Brittany did always say Lord Tubbington makes her smile even when we were dating so it's not a new thing for me really. She always spoke to him so he obviously made her happy and I can't even think what she would do if he passed away. Shit drifting away from the subject at hand here. Focus Santana! I saw his smile drop a bit when he heard that. Yes! Brittany is still mine! Wait was is she doing? She is leaning in to kiss him. Yeah that didn't hurt one bit. Oh wait I lie. It kills me! I mean I said she could date other people but I didn't think it would be this fast. It's not even long since she told me she missed me before I went on stage for Grease and that she wanted me to be her girlfriend again. I WATCHED AS Brittany's lips were an inch from Sam's and his eyes were closed as he leaned in s well but at the last minute she turned her head and kissed his cheek. Woah didn't see that one coming but I am definitely happy about it! Thank god! I could do a happy dance right now! Not that I'm going to or anything. I'm a badass.

"Sam I like you. You have been so supportive of me since Santana has been away. You were there for me through my break up with her and before then when I had a melt down over her being away." Brittany confessed. "But I just don't see you that way. My heart belongs to Santana and it will do for a long time. I'm sorry. I hope it won't affect our friendship though."

Brittany was always so good when it came to letting people down easily. I mean a lot of people like her so she has probably been doing that a lot now I'm back and people have been going up to her confessing they like her and stuff but I'm so happy to hear that I still have her heart. I saw Sam smile and they hugged briefly I decided to go in and tell them about Glee now knowing nothing more was going to happen. I walked up to them and I saw Britt's face light up. I always loved her reaction for when she saw me and it was only reserved for me to.

"Hey guys. Glee Club has started and since you weren't there I came to find you." I explained. I wasn't going to tell them I listened to their conversation. I mean who would? Brittany pulled out of the hug and hugged me. Brittany always did give the best hugs.

"Sorry San. We're coming now."

I nodded and I started to walk away when I felt an arm stop me. I turned and Britt was holding onto it. She told Sam she would see him in Glee Club and she walked with me down the hallway. She kept her hold onto my arm and walked next to me. She looked at me and smiled. She whispered into my ear.

"I didn't mean what I said. You are the only person who makes me smile."

My face lit up at her confession and it stayed there as we walked back to Glee Club. I can't believe she just confessed that to me. It definitely made me smile. Wait she knew I was listening? God she is good! See? This is why Brittany Pierce is the love of my life. She is way too smart for her own good and I can't imagine anyone else taking her place.


End file.
